Relationship With A Kickboxer
by Enzo-Ryu
Summary: A Slash Pit-Fighter story between the Kickboxing Champion, Ty, and his friend/lover, the 3rd Degree Black-Belt, Kato, in Ty's perspective. Ty X Kato. NC-17/Adults Only


Last weekend... On a beautiful sunday...

It was the day when I was ready to begin my praticing, very early in the morning.  
I woke up at 8:00, went to my closet, change my clothes, brushed my teeth and left my home. I traveled on the train to get to the nearest bus stop, while I carried my bag on my left shoulder.

Everything was going fine, until I went to the Kickboxing gym; only to find that no one was there, today. But, that was okay... Because I decided to train by myself, alone. I kept on focusing on my next fight; throwing punches and kicks, while doing some special techniques like my Spin Kick, Roundhouse and my Flying Kick.

I retired from my pratice and decided to go in the locker room; as I took off my pants; entering in the shower and cleaning myself up when all of a sudden, I heard someone come in.

Frozen like a block of ice, I moved in quietly while I walked out of the shower; leaving it on for the time being. Taking the towel and wraping it around my waist, I heard a man's voice from the back of the locker room and began to walk.

I lunge forth and right there in front of was none other than the third degree black belt karate expert, and also my friend... Kato!

Looking in a small, dark area, I saw him taking off his shirt. As Kato took it off, his chest was as big as Sprig's and his muscles were so beautiful as a batchful of roses. Then he took off his gloves, shoes, and finally... his pants. I continue to stare at him gorgeously as his bulge started sticking out from his black undies.

Kato took both his hands and pulled down his underwear; revealing his romantic cock in a sunny, glowing reflection that I could never resist. My cock became harder and harder until I accidently dropped a plastic cup on the floor. He turned around and saw a shadow.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kato said.

"Hmm... Must be my imagination." He spoke again.

I came out from the dark area, standing in the alley and said:

"It's not your imagination, Kato. It's me, your best friend, Ty." I said to Kato.

"What the...? Is that you, Ty? I did'nt know you would be here."

"You did'nt know? What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I was looking to see if this is the workout gym that Buzz pratices in. I guess I came to the wrong gym; looking for Buzz and instead I found you." Kato replied.

I laughed and told him:" Nah. At least you tried... It's not your fault that you stumbled into this gym by accident. I went through the same thing looking for you, but I found Buzz, instead. Spriggangirl would'nt understand me sometimes."

"Ohhh... I see where you're going with this, Ty. But since we're alone, I think we're going have something special between us."

"And what is this "Special" thing that you're talking about, Kato?" I said.

He came close to my lips and said: "It's right over... Here."

He put both his hands around my head and gave me a passionate french kiss, while I groped his ass cheeks on my hands. After that brief moment, I smiled at him and he blushed like a young girl.

"I think I know where we're gonna mate at. Follow me, Kato."

I held his hand; taking him to the kickboxing ring and brought him inside the ring. Kato got up, took a bottle of oil and replied...

"Ty, I want you to put this oil all over your body; so I can see how sexy you look."

"Alright." I replied back.

I put some oil all over me and Kato began to get horny as my erection began sticking out. He grabbed me on my back and dropped me to the floor.

We started caressing each other on our cocks and began moaning like crazy. I felt his hotness running deep on me, but he would'nt let me go. It was exiciting...

For a kickboxing champion like me, I've never felt being aroused by a man, before. The only one that made me become a real man was Spriggangirl, and she's pretty hot for both a bunny and a human as well.

Anyway, Kato touched my sacks as my hips began to hump up and down. It felt so good, that I took my hand behind Kato's head and put my cock inside his warm-wet mouth. He sucked on me while I drifted into a slumber essence of blissful exicitement. I took his cock into my mouth as he moaned and groaned, endlessly.

He tasted so delicious... Yet so delightful like Sprig's... When at the time I licked her and mated with her, she felt and tasted really good... But with Kato, he's so yummy.

Afterwards, I decided to sink myself inside him by slapping his buns and saying this:

"Kato... I want to put myself inside of you; so I can be with you."

"Yes, Ty. Please make me yours."

"Yes. I'll be yours... Forever."

He went on top as I slid my cock slowly on his rosebud. I started to stroke slowly, so that way I won't hurt Kato. But, then suddenly I stroked faster and faster. He put his hands on my chest; humping me while I groan in pleasure. It felt so good, that I kept sliding in and out of him; falling in love.

I kept on having sex with Kato through the entire time until both me and, my friend now lover, Kato, finally released our climax and screamed:

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

My juice kept on squirting out of my cock, as we both looked at the ring and laughed as it became a big mess.

"*giggle* Oh dear, Ty. We just created a big mess around here."

"*laughing* That's OK, Kato. Besides, no one will believe me about what happened today."

That day, the both of us went back to my place for the rest of the day and we fell into a slumber sleep.

There's always someone who would always be on your side no matter what the circumstances are... But I will always be with you... For all time.

The End


End file.
